Las Vegas,Here We Come!
by ZammieGirl
Summary: Cammie is looking for a lot of danger when her and an agent she has never heard of go on a mission to Las Vegas as a newly wed couple. Will she find her target and possibly love on the way? Or will she lose everything in a blink on an eye?


**Hey you guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated. I just don't know how to end the other two stories. This one I will make out in a big full bash story. In my normal story,I was getting comments on how it's unrealistic and I just don't know how to end it. So if you could,check it out and say something about it that would help me continue it. But the other story I really don't like so I was gonna delete it but not without permission from my amazing fans! So check them out and help me! If you do,I will love you forever!(: I know how cheesy am I? But that's why you love me! So review,favorite,add? -ZammieGirl :)**

It was pitch black except for a few blinking buttons . My head swarmed looking for anything but all I could see was black,black,and more black. Then it hit me. I was in an interrogation room in a top secret agency. I wanted to scream,shout,do anything that would let someone know I was alive and in here. I had a feeling someone knew I was in here because a bright light above my head came on and I saw the man. Mr. Solomon was one of the best (not to mention the hottest) special agent the agency has ever had. He was standing in front of me looking down at some papers which I bet contained every detail about me.

"Ms. Morgan,glad your awake. Now,do you know where you are?" he asked me as if I had amnesia.

"Um,an interrogation room in a secret agency?" I answered more in a form of a question than intended. He scribbled things down.

"Now,Ms. Morgan. We have made a complete scan of your head trauma and it appears you have a amnesia but not as much where you will forget everything about your life. Since the mission was unsuccessful,we have placed a new agent on it. Please get some rest," he said.

"Excuse me,but that is my mission. I would like to do it," I said as he was about to leave the room.

"I'm sorry,if there was a way,I would make sure you would get to do the mission," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait! What is I work with who will be doing my mission?" I asked.

"I suppose that would work. We will send your clothes to you as soon as possible and report to the CIA right away. You will meet your co-worker there and will talk about the mission then," he answered. He left the room and my clothes came in five-minutes-forty-three-seconds after he left. I got changed into my dark blue skinny jeans,my black tank top,my purple plaid shirt (with the buttons undone of course), and my platform black heels. I grabbed my car keys and my black purse and walked out the door.

I walked through the big,white doors and saw my red porsche waiting for me. I walked to the drivers seat,opened the door,sat down and put my keys in the engition. I drove through the town of Sacramento and saw some hot,shirtless guys but when your a secret agent like me,you never get to have a normal life. Always putting your life on the line when in danger. I guess you learn how to have a different life than others. It gets kinda hard though when people ask you how come you aren't married or how come you aren't dating anyone. I've learned to just except that I will always be like this.

I arrived at the CIA in a top secret place. I walked through the doors said "Hi" to some people and walked to my desk. I saw a folder that was all to familiar. I opened it up and looked at my mission information.

**Mission # 31,783**

**Agents assigned to mission: Agent Cameron Morgan and Agent Zachary Goode**

**Objective: Secure information on Kyle Hillen,who is marked dangerous in 529 illegal ways. He works with the Circle of Cavan and holds secret information about the Circle of Cavan. Known as armed and dangerous. Also descendent of Ioseph Cavan.**

**Covers: Alex Phish (Agent Cameron Morgan) and Gary Phish (Zachary Goode) are a newly wed couple who will be staying at the Tropical Casino in Sacramento, California for their honeymoon. Alex Phish is a super model,actress,and singer who does anything she can to protect the Earth. Gary Phish is an actor who loves to help the enviroment, Alex Phish loves Josh Duhamel,Selena Gomez,Taylor Swift, music, and her new husband. Gary Phish loves Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Lady GaGa, music, and his new wife.**

I skimmed over only the important parts. I wonder who Zachary Goode is. I guess I get to meet him now. I walked up the stairs leading to our HQ where the CIA leader awaits. I walked through the big metal doors and saw our chief and a very young,handsome man sitting on the small couch. I sat down next to him and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan. Cammie for short or Cam," I said.

He smirked and said "Zachary Goode,but please,don't call me Zachary. Zach is fine."

"Agents Goode and Morgan,glad you two could join together for this mission. Especially you Agent Morgan after that accident. I am sure that by now you have read your folders about the mission. If you don not complete this mission,you might have just ruined the CIA forever. You two are our best Agents and we hope you can complete this mission with out any trouble," he mentioned.

We both got up once we were dismissed. Zach opened the door for me and asked me "Do you already have your luggage?"

"Um,I think I might in my porsche," I answered.

"Go check and meet in the lobby downstairs,alright?" he asked. I nodded and took the elevator downstairs. Once the elevator hit the lobby,I got out my keys with my little keychain that says "Cammmie" and my other one that says "HotStuff". I didn't quite remember who got those but I am sure it will come to me. I pressed the trunk button on my keys and ran to my trunk. I opened it and saw six multi-colored bags in there. I remembered who packed those in case of an emergency. Macey McHenry. Man,I love that girl. Always having me prepared.

"So?" Zach asked me once he saw me.

"I have six bags so I think I'm good to go," I answered.

"Cool. So I was thinking we could take your car. I kinda got mine towed yesterday," he said shyly.

"Fine by me,but I'm tired as hell. Your driving," I said as I tossed him my keys. I got in the passenger seat and leaned back absorbing the sun. I grabbed my DC sunglasses and slid them on. Zach hopped over the driver side door and put the keys in the egnition. He slid on his sunglasses and said "Here we come Las Vegas!"

When we reached the highway,I skimmed through all our mission details. That was until I was interrupted by Zach shouting and the car swerving. "STUPID DAMN ASS FUCKING CAR! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Zach,shhhhhhhh," I said.

"Sorry,didn't mean to wake you but change of plans," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well,I found a quicker way to Las Vegas but that means..." Zach stammered as police sirens wailed in my ears. We were being chased by police!

"Really Zach? This was your plan?" I shouted.

"Fine,I'll pull over," Zach said like he was just defeated.

"Thank you for saving our lives and cover. Do you have your ID?" I asked. He nodded just as the police officer came to the window.

"Excuse me,young man..." the officer said as she saw him "...your in a restricted area."

"Oh my,I am so sorry," Zach said.

"Well,I guess you could make it up to me," She said just as she leaned into his window.

"Well,I was just driving my fiance to the hospital in Nevada. Her mom is in the hospital with cancer or does that not matter?" Zach asked.

"Oh,well just be safe on these roads,I will just give you a ticket," The officer said as she stepped out and wrote him a ticket.

"Thanks,have a good day officer!" Zach shouted.

"Be safe!" She shouted back.

"Well,fiance...I think we should get to the airport," Zach joked.

"I think we should honey," I joked back. We both laughed and talked about our funniest missions. I had to think about hard but things started coming back.

We arrived at the airport with time to spare. He thought we should start our covers now so no one saw right through us. He got out of the car,grabbed our luggage,and finally my hand. He took one of those luggage carts since I had so much. We got in the lobby and walked right to the front desk. The man working there looked about thirty and his name was John.

"Hello there today. How may I help you?" John asked.

"We would like the next plane to Las Vegas. We are having our honeymoon there," Zach answered ever so sweetly then kissed the top of my forehead.

"Well that would be right now,so IDs please?" John asked.

Zach gave him the IDs and we got our tickets fast. We ran to the plane and lucky us,the securuity didn't have time to check our bags so they let us go on. We stepped on the plane and found our seats. We put our luggage at the top and sat down. I tried getting comfortable but nothing was working. Zach offered me his shoulder and I took it. I was so comfortable that I fell asleep and didn't wake up for awhile.


End file.
